We Were Dancing With Fire and Water
by Sunshinerose17
Summary: Zutara one shot; just read it there's no words to summarize it.


She was just a flower beginning to bloom, and he was just a boy who had been burned. Nobody ever would have thought, nobody ever would have guessed. Only the spirits knew why these two came to collide. Answers would be at loss and questions would be at mask. These two lovers, were bound to break their divide. Tears would be shed, and battles would be fought. Loved ones were going to fade away like sand in their hands. Hearts would break, darkness would prevail until they broke this spell.

Enemies from birth, hatred rooted itself in their cores. Exchanged glares, both were inwardly hurt. Neither of their feelings were shown, they both became what they said they would never become. He was damned to hunt for something she would give up her life to protect. She was cursed with her nature to interfere with his plans. He would never give up his search, she would never drop her shield. Together they danced around each other, twisting and spinning. Bending over backwards to a song who's final cords never seemed to play.

They danced in the cold, underneath the light of the full moon. They danced in the frigid, where golden rays peaked out from a far. She proved to be a great partner, but he proved to always take the lead. He gained the advantage, she missed her cue. He whispered sweetly as he hunted another partner, "You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun."

The ocean's daughter refused to be upstaged, as he departed she danced after. With his eyes closed, she circled around him. He ignored her taunts and teases, he continued his quest. The sun's son denied that the song continued. The temptress swayed before him, eventually he fell to his knees. Without awaiting for the note to end, she waltzed away with her prize.

Songs passed, each danced with another partner. He vowed to never dance again, they way he danced with her. He took the daughter of the darkness into his arms and held her close. Outwardly he danced with caring, but inwardly the drive for temptation was never pleased. The element of power's son danced on, he spun the girl with hair as dark as the devil's soul around and around. He plastered that fake smile against his lips, and ignored the way she could not flow like that blue eyed water bender.

Daughter of water danced with the son of the wind, despite her mission she didn't sign on for this. He glowed with excitement, always floating against the tide. She flowed with grace, while he soared with freedom. She was bound to an age old dance that he could never learn. But yet she pretended, for it was her duty to please. Her need for familiarity haunted, the moon child cursed the sky. Her desire proved strong, but her drive proved stronger. She would not shame, she would not fall into the lure of those golden eyes.

Tui and La frowned, their prodigy failed to follow her chosen path. The dragons hissed with displeasure as their chosen one differed from his course. With magic in the air, an all too memorable tune sang into the two appointed. The offspring of change, ignored her mother's calls. The son of life disregarded his father's commands. They were running from their anthem. Fate decided to become their director and guided them back onto their dance floor.

Deep within the caves, the two approached each other once again. Both denied their partner, the moon whispered into her daughter's ear. The young woman laid down her defenses, curtsied and he bowed in return. She danced to the drum, while he awaited his mnemonic. The song played, hard and fast at first. The sound of the drum hammered in her movements, but then a piercing note was released and brought her to the floor. Tears were shed, and emotion was placed in his heart. He recognized the signs and began to dance, he pushed and pulled his way towards her, he danced in front of her. He waited for her to join in his solo act, without further adiue she joined in.

The music shifted, their song became slow. The symphony let their intimate sounds fill the air. She moved softly, his movements stopped. For the first time, their skin touched. Her hand brushed him externally and internally. Her partner froze on the spot, the emotions seeped into her. The feelings over came the buried hatred they shared. Both of the dancers froze, with her hand still on his unguarded burn the music came to a still. Silence formed around them, then her voice filled the air. Her offer to the banished, struck his fire heart cold. "I've been saving it for a special occasion. I don't know if it'll work." She said. Our dancers forget their next move, both stilled to their roots.

A screeching warning cord is played, then their dance is over. Her old partner returns, he cuts in a twirls her away. The son of life followed, his partner was not there. During his pursuit, the spawn of Satan herself stepped into place. She called to him, promised those lies that were untrue. Just like that he fell and was gone in the scorching pits of Hell.

Our two stars then were thrown together again, the daughter became broken while the son was blinded. They danced yet again with hate inside their hearts. She couldn't dance anymore, her feet were now wounded. He didn't care, he wouldn't care until his partner decided it was too late. The danced, she went down within his flames. The music gained speed, the drums were being pounded louder. The violins strings were sparking, the trumpets were bellowing. Then it all stopped, the devil's daughter struck it all down. The son of air came crashing to the ground. The ocean itself formed into her daughter, then the savior and her were gone.

Days and moons passed, and songs that used to play were now forgotten. It all seemed too late, the two were done. They would dance, no more. His betrayal poisoned the pure beauty and caused her to wither away in pain. She was cursed, she now danced to a twisted melody. Her grace, more dignified. Her power, more controlled. Her drive, even stronger. She learned how to dance to the element of air. Her traditional moves faded from sight, the wind blew away the footprints that remained in the sand.

He continued dancing with the princess of blackness herself. He recoiled at her touch, he could only fake his movements. He skipped out on dances, forgot the song that brought him home. Anger filled his hollow shell, nothing his new partner could provide him. Signs of his mistakes provoked his majesty. Her eyes, her moves, their song ceased to exist. No more he would mutter. Feelings of a different order became out of reach, then he too would wither away from his own destruction.

When the dragons called, the orchestra began again. The son of power was blinded by his family's life. The chorus breezed through his ears, the old flame ignited. Memories crashed through his father's facade. Spirits rejoiced at his recovery, yet worry still plagued. He tore away from the wicked, and sailed into the light. He sought of the son of the wind, master of the four elements. If he found him, he knew he would find her.

She knew he was there without even turning around. She felt his presence all around her, she felt the air begin to thicken. Her prefered partner turned her to greet his new found master. All her fears were now confirmed. Standing before her with a hand outreached to steal her away was the golden eyed demon. The moon child grew furious, she did not accept her chosen partner's hand. She clung to the one who belonged to someone else, her illusion still was cast over him. He would soon see through it, when the son of fire danced with the daughter of water.

His hand was extended, she pushed it away at every turn. The pounding of the drums shot through her, she ignored those sweet notes of the violins. The music stopped, and her words hung in the air. "You won't have to worry about your destiny any longer." The eerie sounds played again, he tip toed through her shields again, and yet again she fell. He assumed the position, she fell into line. Together they danced, they danced to find the beast who left her so broken inside. He gave up his lead, and gave it to her. She let out warrior cries and almost took a life. Her mother reminded her who's daughter she was, then turned her away.

He followed after, just like he should. He took her into his arms and held her close, she struggled. He swayed with her, back and forth until her tears drew into. Her fought altered, she became one with the son of fire. Yet again they danced, he pulled her close. He kissed her lips, he broke the spell. "I am ready to forgive you."

The battle was coming, he knew it would be soon. He would have to face the devil's daughter, his own sister too. He wasn't sure what she was now, maybe she was both. But the devil's daughter was what she had become. His dancing became stiff and rigid. She noticed without a doubt, she was going with him. They sailed off into battle with tears in both their eyes. Some how they both knew one wasn't going to come out alive. The danced one last time, before he stepped out into the field.

The creature awaited him, she knew what she was about to steal. He fought with everything he had, but that was not enough. For he brought his one weakness with him, and she knew that would be enough. She raised her arm then lightening shot out, not at him but at his partner. He didn't even know her where abouts, he jumped in front of the bolt and fell with the mighty blow. Tears streamed down her face as her partner went down. The devil's daughter now went after the ocean's dear one. She fought the killer, ignoring all her pain. She managed to get the upper hand, and win the final battle. Even though the killer was chained, she knew she had lost the real battle.

The moon child ran to the sun's most prized son. The music hammered in her ears, but it was fading quickly. She knelt down beside the man, and lifted him upwards. He looked at her one last time, his soul fading quickly. He reached into his pocket and held it up just barely. The light revealed a necklace made of blue and yellow. The two colors were dancing together, he looked at her one last time. She kissed his sweet lips, with their final words the maestro ordered the final note. "I'm sorry Katara." Now, our curtain has closed.


End file.
